Silver Cove
by Silenced Doves
Summary: Chapter 2 Revised up ( IYKA & MirokuSan later chapters ) Kagome moves to a new school and one bad thing happens after another and an old problem reoccurs, can a stranger change everything for her.
1. Moving Across the Sea

Silver Cove  
  
Perfect Edition  
  
Moving Across The Sea  
  
Uh yeah yeah I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters blah blah blah well hope you enjoy the prologue to the story. Oh yeah i've decided to redo  
Silver Cove since it's full of alot of unexplained crap so i'm gonna rewrite what chapter i'm up to then continue from there. Also I'm gonna try  
to make the chapters longer and so forth. The new edition will be the Perfect edition so unless there's a PE at the title of the chapter on the selection thingy it's not redone. Umm let's see poem is mine, i don't own  
any of the awesome bands i list and don't sue me please  
  
"You can't go Kagome i won't let you!" Shippo at this point had literally attached himself to Kagome's leg in a futile attempt to weigh her down. Unluckily being the shortest eleventh grader not to mention the lightest even Kagome would have been able to shake him off.  
  
Kagome smiled a tad to her friend, it wasn't as if she enjoyed the idea of leaving for Silver Cove either, which turned out to be a small resort town with a few large companies in the area. The business her father worked for happened to have a new branch starting there and she needed to go. It wasn't so bad...at least she got away from him. "Don't worry Shippo...You guys can come visit if you want..." She managed to bend over to her small friend and hug him tightly, in the early morning light of the city caused the street to glow an errie yellow from the street lamps and the dawn sky. The morning had a bitter nip to it as well which was why everyone gathered about the small house all wore light jackets. After she hugged Shippo she glanced over to Rin who was nearly in tears, the moment she had drawn away from Shippo. She felt the light impact of Rin her best friend since childhood.  
  
"Oh god Kagome...you can't be leaving. What will i do without you around! How will i get rid of guys i don't want to date!"  
  
Kagome chuckled a tad before glancing over to the normally passive Sessy- chan as Rin loved to call him. Those hues of Sessy's darkened slightly at Rin's mention of other boys and dating in the same sentence. This caused her to chuckle slightly and patting Rin's back a little bit. "For some reason i don't think you'll have a problem with that as long as you stick close to Sessy-chan."  
  
Rin blushed visibly at her friend's implications of what that meant, she hated it when Kagome talked about Sessy. Mostly because a healthy glow would always appear upon her pale cheeks. Wiping those thoughts away for the moment anyway she turned her attentions back to Kagome. "You'll call us all when you get there right...Won't forget about us and make all new friends." She simply stuck her tongue out at Rin's comment as childish as that was. "Oh please Rin, no one could ever replace you three!"  
  
Sesshoumaru simply chuckled at the statement, letting his eyes close for the moment. So this was how it was going to end for the moment. Ah well he'd simply have to visit Kagome in this Silver Cove that for some reason sparked his interest as more then a simple name. Would he finally find that back stabbing half brother of his...mayhap mayhap. Then after all these years could, his thought process was interrupted by Rin leaning back into his chest. Whenever she even touched him any thought would be simply erased from his mind. And at times he resented the control she unknowingly had over him. With a grunt he spoke up his in perfectly cultured voice. "What is it Rin?" "Well Sessy-Chen...first I'm cold! Warm me up and aren't you going to say goodbye to Kagome they gotta get going ya know." She made a suggestive wink when she said "warm me up." But she was always doing things like that to the poor guy it was a wonder how he had come to know Kagome and her, along with Shippo of course. She didn't really care though she simply leaned back into Sessy listening to his perfectly cultured voice just a little deep but not overly gruff.  
  
"Kagome it has been nice getting to know you. We will be stopping by Silver Cove when we can all get off of school." The reason for that was the fact that Rin, Kagome and Shippo were all juniors in highschool while Sessy was currently a junior in college going to Elizabeth-Town College. ( no i don't own it but I'm going there and i love it so i had to put it in. ) So the days they had off other then weekends usually differed severely except Spring Break. Kagome smiled a bit at Sessy, she knew he wasn't the type of person that enjoyed being touched. Unless of course it was during a fight so she left it at a small wave to the group as she pulled herself into the passenger seat of the Mini van her mother drove. Her father had left a week earlier to get the company up and running so he had taken the truck. Apparently the only way to get over to the small island paradise was by a car ferry. Which was just great, driving for three hours and then stuck on a boat for another eight. Followed by another hour or two to Silver cove. She buckled herself in as her mom pulled the loaded up Mini-van out of the drive way, carefully maneuvering with the small trailer that held the last remaining amount of stuff that hadn't been moved already. She turned to the back getting one glimpse of her friends as they stood in Kagome's driveway. Sessy standing in his regal position that always had suited him, Rin of course leaning against him. Shippo stood somewhat off to the side staring at the ground as if to try to forget one of his friends was leaving. In a moment they turned the corner and a tall city apartment building cut off her view of her friends. With a sigh she slid back down into her seat. Staring dejectedly towards the pavement before her as it rolled before her in endless waves. Each stretch taking her further from her friends and towards the reality that she was really leaving. She perked up slightly at the fact it was only a days drive to visit her and Spring Break was coming up soon so she'd be more then able to see them in less then a month for a few days she hoped.  
  
After a moment of restless staring at the road she turned her attention to the small poetry book she had brought with her. A present from Sessy the night before, always the cultured one. Rin had gotten her a CD from a band named Thursday, she had promised it was good though very dark. On the other hand Shippo had gotten her a band called Yellow Card. Her friends were ever thoughtful of her feelings. With a small smile she turned the page to Sessy's poetry book he had received from him, to a social issues poem.  
  
Cleansing Rain  
  
Crystallized Dust  
  
Hits the upper atmosphere  
  
Burning up  
  
Like a human hand  
  
Doused in Kerosene  
  
Falling from the sky  
  
In charred ashes  
  
Forming into  
  
Diamond rain  
  
That she wishes  
  
Could was away  
  
All her impurities  
  
The soft touch  
  
Upon her ivory skin  
  
These are tears  
  
She can not cry  
  
The ones that fall  
  
From the sky  
  
As the clouds  
  
Weep  
  
For this gentle angel  
  
With dark blue hair  
  
And eyes  
  
Of the Atlantic  
  
They silently weep  
  
For the pain  
  
She wishes to cleanse  
  
Herself from  
  
This never ending pain  
  
Droplets let  
  
A brief glimmer  
  
Of hope shine through  
  
Her broken heart  
  
Till it fades away  
  
Like a whisper  
  
In the rain  
  
To be washed away  
  
Like everything else  
  
Down the windows  
  
Into the gutter  
  
Days like these  
  
She wishes  
  
To simply fade away  
  
From all this pain  
  
That never stops  
  
From his hands  
  
That leave lashes  
  
Red marks  
  
And purple bruises  
  
Upon her skin  
  
For once in her life  
  
Wishing to fall asleep  
  
To silence  
  
Instead of the pained screams  
  
Till she passes out  
  
Within an ocean  
  
Of her own blood  
  
The diamond drops  
  
Wash away her hurt  
  
If only for  
  
A moment more  
  
To slip from the window  
  
Disappear amongst the rain  
  
Let the pain  
  
Finally fade away  
  
By the end of the poem she was crying silently to herself, Sessy always did have a good taste in poetry if not a bit morbid. Those dark brown eyes of her flickered upwards for a moment to see the small line waiting for the ferry across the ocean to the Nadsiha ( With my luck that's a Japanese curse word or something it's made up by the way. ) coast line where they would head for Silver Cove afterwards. Kagome decided to take a little cat nap since she had been woken up at regular school time upon a weekend for this lovely little trip.  
  
The bumps upon the road barely phased her at all. As she simply leaned her forehead against the cool window of the Mini-Van willing herself to fall back asleep, they day had gone from bad to worse she could see. When she had gone to sleep it had been sunny and bright. Now it was the opposite, how Silver Cove got it's name with this kind of dreary weather was beyond her foggy mind at this point. In front of the car was the huge moving truck they were following which contained a few things they had needed till last minute like the beds and a TV along with enough utensils to make dinner and breakfast. She barely even noted any of this, those dark brown eyes cast downwards staring at the rain running down the window in little beads. It had always been one of her favorite things to do as a child... and gave her some kind of comfort tracing the small beads with her finger till they ran off the window.  
  
Lost in thought over what happened in what seemed to be all but a day, her father had been transferred for a job out Westwards and onto one of the smaller Japanese Islands, granted it would be much less bustling then the Japanese city life. Where once tall steel buildings stood now there were tall trees... their branches spanning forth to grasp each other. The hard concrete and pavement ground replaced by earth and sand. Though with this change, came many a hard challenge. Leaving all her friends behind and moving to a school called "Silver Cove" just like the name of the town. How tacky were these islanders anyway...well it was a resort and everything had to sound perfect she supposed. Once more though the problem of making friends came to her mind. It'd be just like Jukan High where she'd be ignored all over again only this time minus Sessy, Rin and Shippo. A small shuddering sigh went through her body just at the thought, wishing she could be in her bed at home... all curled up in those comfy blankets. Though her shudder brought her mother's attention to her daughter.  
  
"Kagome dear are you alright? Feeling car sick?"  
  
"No, just a little cold that's all..." With that a large bright smile was placed across her lips that looked completely natural, something that always worried her mother as she never knew when Kagome was alright or really hurt.  
  
"If you say so dear..." A frown replaced her face as she looked back down to the road. Watching as the black pavement seemed to go on and one. The conversation between her mother and younger brother about the air conditioning went by her unnoticed, even though her brother argued it was hot in the back with everything around him. Eventually the cold air stopped, though she barely felt the chill disappear. Even if it was summer it seemed much too cold here... or maybe it was just her imagination. All too soon she arrived in what would be her new home for the next year until she would decide to either go to America for College or stay in Japan for college, with her marks she could do either easily.  
  
Her attention drifted off the subject of school... and everything else as they pulled into a small double floor house. A really expensive one for that matter as her dad had informed her at some point. It was only a few miles from the house to the company her father was transferred too. The only way they were able to afford the house was the giant bonus by becoming Vice President of the new branch. Everything seemed to be looking up for her in all aspects except her social life. A light shake though awakened her from her thinking once more... damn she had been zoning out all day, those dark browns flickering upwards to her dad's face. He had come out to greet them once they arrived, her brother and mother were already out of the car and were heading towards the trailer attached to the van to move their things in.  
  
"Didn't you hear me Kagome, we're hear now time to unpack and claim your room, so the movers can get everything in before seven... they have to be on their way back by then."  
  
"Sure dad sorry."  
  
A somewhat apologetic smile flashed across her face as her one hand moved to unbuckle her seatbelt... letting it slide across her body and back to it's holder before she slipped out of the van, pulling her school bag with her, loaded down with the school's books and close personal possessions. She had been given to make sure she was up to date with the current chapters over what remained of the weekend. Hurriedly she threw it over her shoulder and threw the rest of whatever she could into her arms and almost tripped as she took long strides to the house... disappearing to find a room.  
  
She entered in an unhappy mood already comparing this house to her old one. The walls weren't stained with ink and other memories of her childhood or her younger brother's madness from when he was in his terrible twos. The hall held no pictures and seemed lifeless like a shell without an owner. It just wouldn't be the same, she pulled herself up towards the second floor where there were four rooms. One would be a guest room while the other two would be for herself and her brother. Finally the largest would be the master bedroom which her parents would use. It was of course no surprise when she walked by the first door to find her younger brother ( I forget his name been too long heh ) sitting in front of a video game. She simply shrugged her shoulders and picked the room off to the side away from the other three room. She slowly moved to the window, which had a half circular like Bay window style so it came forth from the house. A bench ran into the window so she could take a seat at the Bay styled window and look out to the Setting sun and the beach only a few blocks away. It wasn't much of a resort town in American sense as there weren't beach houses packed all over. This area was mostly residential affording a lot of clear land while down a few miles Silver Cove turned into a resort area. She sighed slight as she moved towards the window and took a seat upon the bench. Casting her eyes out towards the seat she watched the setting sun in the back round. At this point her family was probably expecting her to come back down and start helping with the unpacking. So with a sigh, she pulled herself away from the window and made her way back towards the car to unpack.  
  
The next several days were all but insanity and a blur to count. Though that fateful night before the weekend was over seemed to appear from no where. Tomorrow she would start as a junior at Silver Cove Senior High School. Though she pushed it to the back of her mind as she decided to stop her studying for the time being and check to see if any of her friends from her real home were still online. To her dismay no one seemed to be on and one check of her clock confirmed why that might be as it was already two in the morning. Not even Sessy stayed up this late unless he had a project to finish, though Shippo might still be up he'd be playing a video game of some type. Finally she decided to go to bed and try to salvage a meager four hours of sleep or maybe five if she was lucky by chance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fini~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Alright please let me have it tell me what I need to do to make this story more interesting or something though I have an idea in mind already though anyway I could use criticism. I know it's a bit one sided so far as it's only Kagome and her problems, I'd say I'd only continue writing if I got so many reviews but I'm just plain stubborn so I'll be going forth with the first chapter tonight anyway. Maybe for those that might like it, the chapter will be up by tomorrow morning. Oh yeah-short chapter as it's only two pages promise I'll try to get more content into the next bunch. 


	2. First Day In a New Home and a new school

Silver Cove  
  
A New Day  
  
Perfect Edition  
  
The sound of the alarm seemed so distant to her ears. So with a grumble she  
pulled the covers closer to her body and turned her face away from the bay  
window. Didn't the alarm clock know when to shut up, she seriously did not  
feel like getting up. Moving in everything over the weekend had taken a lot  
out of her. Yet finally the alarm won out over her. She threw the covers  
off her, which landed upon the floor of her room. After that she trudged  
over to the clock that was set half way across her room so she didn't slap  
it and go back to bed as she had done in the past. With a sigh she moved  
over to her dressing closet and opened the two folding doors to their full  
extent, she briefly glanced across her uniform selection for the day.  
Silver Cove didn't have a uniform as her old school did, so she was free to  
choose whatever she wanted. That brought a slight smile to her face, as she  
quickly moved through her choices. Discarding some choices at once while  
others took a few more moments.  
  
Around ten minutes later she had decided upon a pair of worn down jeans  
that would provide comfort for walking since she wasn't that far away from  
the school. While a nondescript baby blue shirt was thrown on though it was  
quickly covered by a Volcom Stone hoodie that was a dark blue color to  
match her jeans. The older air walk shoes were thrown onto her feet once  
she found a decent pair of socks in the room. They were a navy blue with  
white mixed in at certain spots. Her attired practically screamed that her  
favorite color must be blue. Satisfied that there was no way she could  
fashionable screw up with horribly matched colors she shrugged her back  
pack onto one shoulder and slowly walked towards the stairs. Just as she  
was about to take her first step she was cut off by a blur of white and  
blue. She yelled out accusingly "Watch it you little Creep! You almost ran  
me over!"  
  
"Maybe if you weren't so slow I wouldn't have!" Her little brother replied  
momentarily before heading back down the stairs with Kagome shouting after  
him.  
  
"If you fall and break your neck I'm not calling the Ambulance!"  
  
Just as she finished her statement, her father came forth from his room in  
full business suit attire with an eyebrow raised, wondering just what his  
two children were fighting about this time.  
  
Kagome started to point towards her little brother...but then simply gave up  
in a huff. She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen which held  
the sweet aroma of breakfast. Her stomach seemed to agree with her sense of  
smell as a small rumble came forth from it reminding her she needed  
something to eat. Her brother was currently eating his waffles, which left  
his bagel unguarded.  
  
"Morning Mom!"  
  
"Hello sweety, it's almost seven fifteen, shouldn't you start heading over  
to the school? You don't want to be late you know." Her mother turned  
briefly from the food she was currently baking for herself which included  
raspberry pancakes and coffee.  
  
"Don't worry I was just leaving." A happy smile came to her lips as she  
grabbed the bagel from her younger brother's plate and walked off towards  
the front door followed by her younger brother's shouts.  
  
"Hey I was gonna eat that!"  
  
"Should have been faster Squirt. Anyway I'll see you later, have a good day  
everyone!" With that she threw open the door of the house before sliding  
out into the crisp spring air, the sun was even shining as if to tell her  
she might have a chance of having a good day today. A smile soon came to  
her face as she turned off of her house's property and onto the sidewalk.  
Since she had a good twenty minutes to school and pick up her schedule for  
her new classes she had no real worries so she kept herself to a stroll.  
Eventually she joined a flow of students that didn't have the ability of  
using a car yet or parents didn't give them a ride on their way to school.  
Along the left side of the road a on going motorcade of cars and trucks  
along with vans and SUVs made their way towards the school. She generally  
ignored the honks and beeps along with loud curses from some of the  
drivers.  
  
If not for the fact that a Grey tan mini van pulled up to the car she would  
have continued walking, instead the tinted window was rolled down and a  
young man with jet black hair stuck his head out. His hair tied in a small  
pony tail at the end, it looked as if it had frayed ends, as if someone had  
cut it while the young man was trying to escape. "Hey there beautiful,  
would you like to learn some interesting specifics of a Wind Star's back  
seat with me?"  
  
The man made a suggestive lecherous grin, though Kagome didn't get to  
respond as an elbow from the female in the passenger seat shut Miroku up as  
her voice came forth in a calm tone, like she was used to this kind of  
thing daily.  
  
"I'm sorry, what he meant to say is. We'd be happy to give you a ride as  
you seem to be new here..."  
  
Kagome glanced towards the students that were moving towards the building  
on foot, most appeared to be freshmen or sophomores. So with a slight shrug  
she made something of a nod.  
  
"I'm so glad you accepted, it's been such a long time since I got a girl in  
the back of the van." Once more that suggestive smirk came forth from his  
lips as he pressed the automatic door opener.  
  
A slightly uneasy smile moved over Kagome's features. 'Oh boy...first day and  
I'm getting in the van of the town pervert. Way to go Kagome.' She stepped  
into the van and took a seat in one of the captain's chairs. Just as the  
passenger delivered another shuddering blow to Miroku's forehead area  
causing him to see stars for a moment.  
  
"You idiot! Do you want to scare her away! Geez it's a wonder the girls of  
this school haven't gotten together and castrated you!" Sango made  
something of an unhappy mutter as she turned to Kagome with a gentle smile  
upon her rose red lips.  
  
"Sorry about that, don't mind him he's always like this. Anyway...you're new  
here right? I'm Sango and what's your name?"  
  
"They would never do that, you know the girls would rather reproduce a  
million heirs to my family line then that. I'm just too handsome and loving  
for such treatment." Miroku had something of an aghast tone to his voice as  
if Sango was mentioning something that was unheard of. "It is no wonder  
you're on the kendo team. Such violent ideas could only sprout from such a  
sport." With that Miroku pulled the van back into the lane of traffic so he  
could claim safety from Sango's attack. The general rule being, he was safe  
from any attacks as long as he had the car in motion. So he kept the car  
moving almost all the time, barely ever fully breaking.  
  
"Er nice meeting you two...I'm Kagome. I just moved here over the weekend  
from Endoyo. Thanks for the ride anyway. I'm a junior here in case you're  
wondering."  
  
Sango seemed to light up at the mention she was a junior, maybe if she was  
lucky this Kagome girl would be in her classes. Since she had only a few  
friends other then Miroku and Inu Yasha, mostly because of Miroku. Though  
she wouldn't admit it, her social status was his fault since she was guilty  
by association, that being Miroku had hit on every cheerleader with a  
boyfriend in the school. Most of which happened to be football players.  
With a slight sigh she shook herself from her thought process and turned  
back to Kagome. "So you know what your classes are yet?"  
  
"No I still have to pick up my schedule but may I'll get into some of yours  
who know." Kagome placed a smile on afterwards, as she carefully adjusted  
her book bag wondering if her friends would approve of these two. Well  
Sango would have fit right into the group and Miroku too...if Sessy didn't  
kill him first for flirting with Rin.  
  
"Aww...geez well guess I'm not getting another cutie in my class, why do you  
two lovely ladies have to be juniors if you were seniors like me...now then  
we could have some good times." A slight lecherous grin came to his face as  
his mind slipped to Hentai thoughts of himself and the other two girls.  
  
As if sensing just what he was thinking, Sango had moved her foot over the  
center console, before smashing Miroku's resting foot. This caused Miroku  
to moan in pain as she resisted the urge to grab his foot and hold it.  
  
"That was no fair the van was in motion I could have crashed!"  
  
"Your thoughts were in hentai land you could have caused us to crash  
regardless, this just got you back to Earth much sooner." A sarcastic smile  
came to Sango's lips as she unbuckled her seat belt the moment Miroku  
pulled the van into his parking space at the huge school. It's painting was  
something of a surprise, instead of the standard colors. It looked as if a  
professional artist had painted a landscape of the ocean with the moon in  
all it's glory hanging above. In some places waves and sand were highly  
detailed and other smaller details. Even the windows and doors looked as if  
they had been incorporated into the painting itself. The windows like  
shimmers in the ocean's waves and the doors mostly looking like discarded  
children's toys such as shovels and pails.  
  
This amazed Kagome quite a bit as she stepped out from the Van, her brown  
eyes wide in delight. Automatically she began following her friends before  
she realized she needed to go to the main office to get her schedule.  
"Ah....guys I need to head for the main office...umm where is it?"  
  
Sango was the first to remember as she pointed towards the middle set of  
doors. "Right through those doors and to the right, they should be able to  
get all your stuff for you!"  
  
"Thanks Sango, see ya two later!"  
  
At that point Sango remembered about lunch and quickly yelled out to Kagome  
over the masses of students starting to pile into the school since only a  
few minutes were left before the first bell rang. "Kagome, you can meet  
Miroku and I by the Sakura tree during lunch!"  
  
Kagome half turned around and gave Sango and Miroku a slight wave, with  
that she entered the door that her new friend had just pointed out. She  
glanced over towards the door, which read "Office" in large white  
lettering. Well might as well go on in, she passed into the office right as  
a younger man with flowing silver hair ran into her from behind trying to  
get in first.  
  
"Watch where you're going damned idiot!" Inu Yasha yelled in fury from the  
bruise upon the back of his head he had received a moment ago when his head  
bounced back into the door. Damned freshmen they had no clue where they  
were going and it was through half the damn year too. He glared daggers at  
the back of the black haired girl's head.  
  
It took Kagome a moment to figure out what had happened, she had been  
clotheslined from behind or that's what she felt like. With a slight groan  
she slowly picked herself up to her full height, glaring at the idiot that  
had run into her. "It takes two people to run into each other you moron!  
What the hell were you doing running at me like that!"  
  
"I was trying to get here to see if my college sent anything back regarding  
my acceptance!" He roared back to the girl, which he hadn't really looked  
at yet instead he just let his anger take control. Neither noted the  
somewhat amused secretary sitting behind her desk, patiently waiting for  
the two to stop quarreling though it soon became apparent that wasn't  
happening anytime soon.  
  
Kagome shot him her tongue in a childish manner before placing her hands  
upon her hips. "Oh please like any college would accept an inconsiderate,  
rude, ill tempered, immature child like you into their college!" She  
glanced at the silver haired boy with the baseball cap upon his head, which  
somehow covered his ears. Odd she didn't know baseball caps were allowed in  
the school building. With a shrug she gave him a small growl before  
stepping up to the secretary Miss. Jennings who stood behind the desk all  
smiles. "Could you please give me my schedule, I'm Kagome and I'm new here  
and didn't know Silver Cove boasted such dangerous students, is there  
anyone you could suggest as a good bodyguard." Kagome posed the question in  
an innocent like manner.  
  
"Oh yeah that's it play Miss. Innocent! Miss. Jennings as a senior I need  
to know if I got accepted into Tyoko U or to Elizabethtown in the States!"  
At this point Inu Yasha had recovered enough to try to push Kagome aside to  
get to the secretary that was HIS friend HIS! Not this Kagome girl's  
friend. Just when he thought he was ahead, he felt a heavy elbow slam into  
his head before he was pushed aside, being replaced by an irritated Kagome  
or more correctly irritated towards Inu Yasha.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of Ladies first you jerk!"  
  
"I have but there don't seem to be any in this room except Miss. Jennings!"  
  
"Geez you are a child!"  
  
With a shake of her head Miss. Jennings didn't know which side to support,  
it was somewhat funny though. Well since Kagome was right in front of her,  
she doled out the information to Kagome before turning to Inu Yasha with  
her normally sweet smile. "Inu, could you be a doll and show her to her  
first class since she is here. Then you can come back and I'll tell you if  
you were accepted or not." She placed on one of her rarely used oblivious  
to the fact they had just been tearing at each other's throat smiles.  
  
Inu Yasha merely grumbled as he picked himself up from where he was leaning  
against the counter from Kagome's blow. The first thing he did was snatch  
Kagome's schedule from her hand, when she tired to grab it back. He placed  
a large hand upon her head holding her back as he read over her card. "Huh  
look like you have first period with Mrs. Griffin in math...keh...why do I even  
bother helping out stupid people." He grumbled to himself as he glanced  
over her other classes. Or attempted to, before he could see any other  
classes Kagome grabbed the card out of his hand.  
  
She leaped for joy as she held the card victoriously. Waving it just out of  
reach for a moment before she pulled herself out of the office 'ere he  
could retaliate. "Come on tour boy! I need to get to first period!" With  
that she waited till he guided her to her first period class. There was  
surprisingly little fighting on the way to her first class. A small nod was  
given to her before Inu Yasha left her grumbling about small annoying  
girls.  
  
Kagome's day slid by rather uneventfully since she was the new girl in the  
class she merely went through standard procedures such as greeting the  
class and then telling them about herself. Such things that no one really  
cared about. Art class though was to be much different especially since  
Sango turned out to be in the same Art class but Inu Yasha as well.  
  
The Art rooms happened to be in their own private wing of sorts, there was  
a whole block all dedicated to the arts, which was within the Theatre and  
Drama Building. The Art block held a room for clay, then other four were  
for multi purpose instruction. Another was filled with hi tech computers  
and for graphics and designs for those training to become graphic artists.  
The final room happened to be the literature part used for poetry and  
creative writing. All and all it was a wonderful set up combining both the  
visual, literary and computer Art into one building. Kagome had little time  
to notice the whole structure of the building. Instead she managed to get  
into her Art room just as the bell rang, the art teacher a younger to  
middle age lady of the name Mrs. Crane granted the girl a small smile  
before glancing over to her computer for a moment.  
  
"So you're the new student Kagome right?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Crane." She responded with the usual bow most teachers liked to  
see their students perform as well. Though Mrs. Crane seemed to be more  
laid back about the whole manner and simply waved it off before responding.  
  
"Don't worry about all the formal things. The art room is a much more  
relaxed environment...as long as you're getting your work done to your best  
ability. Now why don't you introduce yourself to the class before we get  
started on our next project." With that Mrs. Crane gestured for Kagome to  
take over at that point.  
  
The gazes she received seemed to be friendly, despite the fact some looked  
like they could be potential murderers with the black clothing they wore.  
As she scanned the people a little more closely she zeroed in on Inu Yasha.  
'It's that jerk from this morning.' Just as her eyes widened she noted his  
did too in recognition then in what looked to be annoyance that she was in  
his art class.  
  
"Er...Hello there. I'm Kagome, I was in Art four honors in my last school and  
hope to continue here er...that's about it." Kagome bowed her head a bit  
before taking off to a seat next to Sango. Since she was so good in Art she  
planned to take AP Art during her senior year, which it turned out Mrs.  
Crane, taught as well.  
  
Once she was sure that her newest student was done instructions she got up  
from her chair and pulled out a hallway drawing. "Alright those of you in  
Art three you will be doing Hallway drawings. I will explain this is a  
moment, Kagome you can start on the Art 4 project they're in the middle  
of." She turned her gaze to Inu Yasha who sat near Kagome almost feeling  
sorry for the girl as she asked. "Inu Yasha please show Kagome where  
everything is...and explain to her a little." She would have selected Sango  
since the two girls obviously knew each other. Unluckily Sango was in Art 3  
and gathered about her table.  
  
As Mrs. Crane took over the Art 3s soon taking them from the room and into  
the hall. Which left all of Art four which contained a small class  
consisting of Victoria or Vikki as Chris called her, Amber Nagy, Chris  
McKenrick, and finally herself and Inu Yasha. "Come on girl I'll show you  
around." He did so with something of a grumble, so most of her first art  
class was spent learning where everything was in the new art room.  
  
Inu Yasha made something of an annoyed sigh as he made his way out of the  
classroom. Was that girl going to be in every one of his classes now that  
contained both juniors and seniors? He really hoped she wasn't one of those  
intelligent girls. Or else they'd be at it all the time and he wasn't sure  
if he could handle her every day for the next few months. At least he had  
lunch next, maybe Miroku would give him a sympathetic ear. 'Keh...damn  
annoying women.' With that he made his way towards the Sakura tree they  
usually met up at. As usual he was the first one there since he never  
really bothered to eat lunch. He usually just ate a huge breakfast and a  
lighter dinner. As soon as he got to the tree he easily leapt up into the  
lower branches of the tree and took a seat. As soon as he got himself into  
a comfortable position he let his eyes close for a light nap even if he  
really never needed it considering his heritage.  
  
It was only a few minutes later when he was awoken by the sound of chatter  
below, one being Kagome...the girl he had a grudge with. The other two of his  
friends, without thinking he wrapped his legs about the branch and dropped  
himself down. So he was upside down and right behind Kagome his voice  
coming out in a gruff whisper right beside her left ear. "I don't believe  
you were invited by myself or my friends to join us..."  
  
Kagome screamed as a voice entered her ear. The hot soup she held in her  
hand went flying into the air. Before either of the two could react, it hit  
Inu Yasha right in the face. A moment later a scream was heard across the  
open space, echoing off the school building as Inu Yasha dropped off the  
tree flat onto his face adding to the pain. His hands were clinging to his  
face trying to wipe the scolding hot liquid off of him. The moment he  
recovered though he was in a fit of rage.  
  
"You stupid bitch! What the hell are you doing!"  
  
"Who are you calling a Bitch you god dammed jerk I hope you're scolded for  
life!"  
  
"If my perfect skin is marred I'll hunt you down and tear you limb from  
limb!"  
  
"You're a damn asshole! If you're so worried about your face you shouldn't  
have popped up right behind me!"  
  
"Maybe you should be a little more aware of your surroundings!"  
  
"Ummm....you two...could...you? You're drawing a crowd." Miroku tried to  
intervene between the two, as Sango merely watched the fight with half  
interest. Both Kagome and Inu Yasha who both seemed well into their fight  
quickly shut up Miroku.  
  
"Shut up Miroku!" They both screamed in unison before they went back to  
fighting with each other leaving Miroku slightly stunned.  
  
Though he simply ignored it with something of a sigh and turned his  
attentions to Sango that still sat next to him drinking her green tea. "Ah  
my you can tell those two are in love..."  
  
Sango nodded dully as she glanced over at the crowd that was steadily  
growing with each curse word that Kagome and Inu Yasha threw at each other.  
Lovers her ass, they'd never get together if they fought like this after  
just meeting. With a shake of her head she returned to her lunch deciding  
not to comment lest she become the target of either Inu Yasha's or Kagome's  
anger.  
  
Kagome made something of a sigh as she dragged herself down the flight of  
stairs out towards the parking lot. Miroku had promised that he would start  
picking her up in the morning and taking her home since he didn't usually  
start work till around five. Not to mention his job at the shrine was a  
family job persay and gave him a lot of flexibility compared to most  
teenage jobs. Pushing through the sea of other juniors seniors along with a  
few sophomores and freshmen heading into the parking lot she finally made  
it out to Miroku's grey-tan like Van with only a few problems getting away  
from the crowd. There Sango already stood leaning up against the driver's  
side in a slightly bored manner.  
  
"Hey Sango! Where's Miroku!" She called as she half jogged the last few  
steps to the car. There she met Sango and took a seat against the sliding  
door of the back seats.  
  
Sango simply shrugged her backpack off in a bored manner before answering  
Kagome. "Don't worry about it, he's late everyday. He's all the way across  
campus and it doesn't help that he stops to shamelessly flirt with girls."  
At that comment a slightly vexed expression came across her face before  
continuing. "Anyway Kagome, I was wondering if this Friday you might want  
to come over to my house with Miroku. Then afterwards you can sleep over if  
you want maybe we can get to know each other neh?" She left out the fact  
Inu Yasha would be there as well so Kagome didn't freak out and not show.  
It'd prove rather interesting when they did arrive over at her house  
though.  
  
A small smile came across Kagome's face for a moment as she thought it  
over. Well It wasn't as if she had any social obligations or jobs. So she  
gave a happy nod before continuing. "Sure thing Sango! I'll check with my  
mom and dad to make sure it's alright so mind if I get your cell phone  
number so I can call later tonight?"  
  
Sango simply nodded as she pulled out her own cell phone. Never had she  
bothered to try and remember her cell phone's number so she depended on the  
information button on the small phone that gave her the number for her  
phone. Then she held it out to Kagome till Kagome copied the number into  
her cell phone's directory.  
  
Just as they finished up trading cell phone numbers Miroku came up panting  
a bit as he let himself fall against the driver's side of the door. Letting  
his head lull to the side as he closed his eyes. It looked like he had run  
the mile or maybe two under ten minutes.  
  
Sango regarded him with a raised eyebrow, she never knew Miroku to put  
forth physical effort unless it was absolutely necessary. "So who did you  
piss off this time Miroku?"  
  
"I thought she was single..." Miroku replied innocently as he absently  
pressed the door unlock button upon the remote control. Afterwards he  
slipped into the van followed by Kagome in rear captain's chair and Sango  
in the passenger side seat.  
  
"I'm sure...Anyway I invited Kagome over on Friday alright?"  
  
Miroku merely gave something of a nod before putting the van in reverse  
then driving off down the street that Kagome directed him down and within  
moments the tan mini van disappeared down the street due to Miroku's  
excessive speeding. 


	3. A Day of Trials

Wuu a giant shout out to my singular uno reviewer thank you so much for reviewing and showing me that someone is reading it yay! Er yeah anyways I think I sorta leave it at a cliff hanger at the end well not really I needa work on not giving people information but that doesn't really matter since this story only has two readers D me and my one reviewer. Anyone feeling guilty yet? No I didn't think so.  
  
Silver Cove: A day of trials  
  
"Well now, I'm glad you two could be joining us for this wonderful History class... would you two gentlemen please take your seats and see me after class."  
  
The stern voice of his History teacher barely phased him, instead he was still staring at Kagome with the look of a potential murderer. Managing to pull himself away from looking at her and found his way to his seat. Though on the way he managed to trip over a book bag and then someone else's text books, if it had been anyone but him...well he would have been in trouble. He soon took his seat at the front of the class preparing himself for another boring class, or rather a little nap as he placed his head behind his outstretched hands. Those golden eyes moved about behind the sunglasses of his though they eventually wandered back towards Kagome and wouldn't leave.  
  
A nervous little smile came across her face once she saw the weird kid wearing those red shades staring back at her. "Is this guy some kind of stalker he's like Kouga was only less forward." That thought in itself seemed to disturb her as she pulled her eyes back to the teacher who was in the middle of a rather animated discussion of how France fell to Germany without even using their army at all.  
  
"They had all their forces at this Maginot Line like the idiots they were. Hitler never planned to go through the French Vets that were hiding in their little pillboxes, he went around them through Poland. The French had deployed all their forces outside of France so they had nothing to defend themselves against an attack. Well the Brits tried to save them by proposing a Union in forces, but the French were worried about British control. So this is what happened when the French army tried to defend Paris."  
  
The whole class watched with amusement as their teacher Mr.Rhinehimer (Rhin like in Rhino only ends with an elongated E sorta and Himer like uh the German word or something I dunno x.x;) placed his hands like he was holding a machine gun then widened as if seeing the German army. His accent just like a Frenchman.  
  
"Oh no it is the German army we give up we give up please do not destroy our beautiful city!"  
  
After that he made as if dropping his gun and ran away across the room...just as the bell for lunch rang or second period for others. The school was so big lunch was served from second period to ninth period and depending on one's schedule.  
  
"Alright that's what happened during World War 2, tomorrow we'll continue with Hitler's domination of Europe, no homework now get going!"  
  
Kagome smiled at how her new History teacher acted much more like an immature kid then a History teacher but he did get his point across vividly. For such a top-notch school she was surprised that he wouldn't give them much homework...especially for an Honors class. Grabbing her bags and slinging them over her shoulder she met Sango on the way out and moved down the hall together.  
  
"I can't believe he didn't give us any homework!"  
  
"Oh yeah Mr. Rhinehimer, yeah he never does. He teaches classes more like college well sort of, anyway History teachers around here are really good. If you're lucky next year you'll get Mr. Salamone (Sala like Salad without the D, and mone like moan) for Japanese Government next year he's as good as Rhinehimer."  
  
"Oh wow well I think I'll like History alot more here then at my old school...so where do you go next?"  
  
"I go to lunch, how about you Kagome?"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
They both laughed together for but a moment drawing odd stares from the still mostly asleep students that shifted through the halls like the walking dead unknowing of where they were going or why at the god forsaken hour of ten in the morning. The two stopped at Kagome's locker and then at Sango's to pick up their lunches that they had packed before walking off to lunch to find a place outside. As it was a sunny day and few students ever wanted to be stuck in the Cafe unless there was homework to be done.  
  
Once they had found a spot under a large Sakura tree, she had opened her bag and withdrawn a large thermo-canister, pouring herself a cup of green tea to try and calm her nerves before Miroku would show up as he always did after trying to seduce every other lady within his range of sight. Though there was not much she could do about it other then to warn Kagome about it since she was new and didn't understand Miroku completely yet.  
  
"The monk will be here soon if you see him just pretend you're dead to the world and don't hear him."  
  
She was too busy to listen to Sango at the moment, as she drank her yogurt smoothie, her thoughts kept wandering back to that strange boy... what was up with that kid... well maybe Sango would know.  
  
"Hey Sango you know that kid in all red right?"  
  
"Yeah that's Inu Yasha."  
  
"Well do you know if he's a stalker or something? He was staring at me all through History class!"  
  
"Really now you don't say? Well he's not a stalker, he's more of a loner. Sticks around the Art buildings mostly he's one of our top Poets and a pretty good painter too."  
  
"Oh I see..."  
  
Though she was unsure about that guy being poetic. "Come on now he dresses in all red seems to just stare at people like he's brain dead, not a romantic type at all. Doesn't even look like he could form two words together." A small smile passed over her lips at the very thought of that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As he made his way to lunch with Miroku as a good best friend ever at his side, though he noted that the monk had wandering eyes again. That seemed to always wander to a girl's cleavage or to their back.  
  
"Careful Miroku better not let any girl's catch you doing that, I'm not gonna help ya when a gang attacks you."  
  
"Ah don't worry my friend, the secret to staring at women is to make sure they are busy with something else before you start to stare. Then you have all the time in the world...why look at that one over there."  
  
He motioned with his right hand to a girl bent over, digging through her locker trying to find one of her textbooks within the four-minute time frame between classes.  
  
"Perfect for a pass at while she isn't looking."  
  
With that Miroku detached himself from Inu Yasha's side, moving over to the girl... his robes brushing against the back of her skirt in that instant she screamed.  
  
"Pervert Monk!!! Get your dirty hands off me!!"  
  
"No please I can expl-"  
  
A resounding smack came across the halls and a slightly disoriented monk made his way back to Inu Yasha's side, a red hand mark across his face. While his left hand clutched his through where the girl had four finger stabbed him. He was still trying to regain his breath from the ordeal.  
  
"Right...hook line and sinker, if you weren't my friend I'd have kicked your ass a long time ago and."  
  
He cut himself off as he spotted her ahead the evil wench that dared to hang about him like he was her girl friend when she constantly made it clear he would never be good enough for her. As she left the arm of the Football player she was using this week and floated towards them he felt his eyes start to tighten.  
  
Taking assessment of the situation, the only thing he could try to do was to run interference and hope Inu saw his chance to leave before Kikyo made her way around his attempts to stop her. As she approached he took on that calm and serene look he seemed to only use when he needed to help someone.  
  
"Ah my dear Kikyo, so nice to see you again an honor at that! My day would not be complete without your beautiful presence much like an Angel... would you do me the honor of bearing my child. You see I only have a short ti-"  
  
"Stow it Monk I could care less about you."  
  
Kikyo pushed past the monk with a brutal shove for someone that was only up to his mid chest. Those dead eyes of hers lit up only when she spotted prey that predatory smile crossing her face as she latched herself onto Inu Yasha's arm. He still seemed plenty shocked by seeing her again even though it had been month.  
  
"Aww what is the matter my little doggy, have you found no girl that would take you in? Are they afraid of you?" She whispered in his ear as he stood there his eyes seemed to tighten, his hands were the only other thing moving. They were shaking violently just from her touch.  
  
"Mad are we that I used you and then put you out to pasture, but don't worry I never loved you. No other girl ever will I'll make sure of it one way other another. Though if you feel like being used again I have many a friend that would be willing to take my old mutt in for a few weeks."  
  
She quickly detached herself from his arm and made her way back her football player that looked more like a body guard, staring down both at Miroku and the frozen Inu Yasha. Happily accepting Kikyo back onto his arm, with that they departed Kikyo's eyes alive with joy from causing Inu Yasha so much pain it seemed to have become her favorite past time.  
  
"Hey Inu are you alright?"  
  
"Fine just fine"  
  
His words came out in a growl that startled the girls that had been eavesdropping upon what Kikyo was telling him, those golden eyes moved about the girls for a moment from behind the red shades. Without warning he stomped off towards the courtyard outside to get some fresh air before he decided to show Kikyo why one didn't mess with him. Damn wench next time he listened to one of her friends he'd have to kill himself.  
  
Miroku took one look at Kikyo's retreating form a slight frown crossing his face... why was it that even Kikyo that lived to cause Inu Yasha pain not accept his offer. Didn't she see, by mothering his child that it would piss Inu Yasha off. Oh well it seemed no matter how he asked girls just weren't interested in his generous offer. A quick study of his current situation informed him he was in trouble, the girl he had been slapped by earlier had gathered other girls that were approaching him in a menacing way.  
  
"If you'll excuse me ladies I must be off to eat my lunch, if any of you would like to call me personally, I'm sure you have my number by now."  
  
A Quick wave was given to the girls that had either fists up of purses swinging much like flails or whips...he didn't take the time to decide which it looked like more as he hot tailed it from the area. Amid screams or revenge and something about him being a lecherous monk, "what crude mouths to spit rumors like that." He soon found himself safe where Kagome and Sango were eating lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh shit he spotted us." A growl left Sango's throat at the fast approach of purple on black robes, his head turned to the side looking back apparently to see if someone was following him.  
  
Kagome chose that moment to come out of her little trance that warm smile coming to her lips, she was in a rather happy mood from the little fantasy she had going about in her head. When her lisp pursed to speak for a moment, one of the teachers came jogging up to where the three sat. A look of relief mixed with concern upon his face, now that he found her.  
  
"Miss Kagome Higarashi?"  
  
"Yes that's me."  
  
"You're to report to the principal's office, Family emergency."  
  
Kagome looked to her two friends well more like future to be friends with a look of slight concern on her face, unsure what to do though a nod from Sango and Miroku she left the two wondering just what might have happened. Since it was rare that students were ever called out of school even if the family needed her, it must be something serious.  
  
Within minutes she found herself on the phone with her mother those impossible words pouring forth from her mother's own mouth. "Kagome, Kagome! Your father, he was on his way to work. A drunk driver hit the car on the driver's side and...."  
  
She could hear her mother sobbing uncontrollably on the other line, as she herself dropped the receiver the moment the words "Dead and Dad" came forth together in one of the broken sobs, those gentle brown eyes started to form tears on the sides. How could this have happened it wasn't possible, questions without any possible answers spun through her mind. So fast she felt something like darkness overcoming her mind, her mother's cries on the other end were answered by the principal. The teacher steadied her as she fainted. 


	4. Secrets and Facades at the Funeral

Wooo another chapter and still only one review granted the story has only been up 4 days but I'm enthusiastic about it and dammit I wish more people would be but oh well I put in a cliff hanger so you'd come back ! Ha well people please review or i'll start crying I really will.  
  
Secrets and Fascades at the Funeral  
  
The viewing happened but a few days after the horrible accident, Kagome hadn't felt up to going to school for the past few days leaving Sango and Miroku in the dark over what had happened. Though she knew she should as tomorrow was the day of the funeral the final viewing and of course a lovely session at the nearest church that was of their religion. Even with all these events going on she hadn't cried her emotions were totally dead at the moment. So instead she simply lay there upon her bed her mind swirling, totally forgetting that some family and friends would be coming over from the mainland and stay at the house. "Why did it have to be her father and not someone else's...why?"  
  
The gentle knocking upon her door became more insistent as she continued to drift off into thoughts. It was probably her mother anyway though it just continued to get louder and demanded more of her mental attention to divert herself away from listening to it.  
  
"Ugh can I not get to sleep! I'll be there in a moment!"  
  
The knocking finally died down to silence and instead of doing as she promised she simply lay there for a moment, her head resting over her crossed arms. Just staring at the white headboard of the lined with pink pillows lined with lacy frill... they just made her sick at the moment, promising happiness but it was all lies. One of her arms reached forth and swiped the pillows out of the way, landing on the floor with soft thumps. Staring at the white bed board, which made it all better, white wiped everything away that's why hospitals were white or so always believed. So people would begin anew, the door behind her finally burst open.  
  
Shippo had finally gotten the key to the door from Kagome's mom, and unlocked the door. The three planned to stay in Kagome's room for the night and just talk to her, though it was doubtful if they'd be getting any sleep. He was the first one in with a sleeping bag under one arm taking up most of the space, on his back was his bag filled with gaming equipment.  
  
She turned her head over her shoulder at the sound of people coming through the door, why would her mother? Those thoughts were cut off by excitement, she couldn't believe it Shippo was here! Within a moment all her sad thoughts were pushed into the back of her mind and she had picked up the small kid that was four years younger then her and still in Junior high, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Shippo I can't believe you're here!!"  
  
"Hi Kagome!! Look who else I brought!"  
  
With that he gestured to the two standing behind him, one was a tall figure with flowing silver hair and a rather emotionless mask upon his face. The one that stood next to him clinging upon one of his arms as if letting go would lead to certain death was a young girl around her age, with black hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Rin!! Sesshoumaru!!! I can't believe you guys came!"  
  
"Of course Kagome we'd never leave you high and dry!"  
  
Shippo was set down a moment later, Rin and Kagome had wrapped each other up in a huge hug both laughing in joy to see each other again. All the while Sesshoumaru stood to the side without even a simple at the reunion of the four friends. All the while Shippo was setting up his PS2 and XBox and Game Cube all to the same TV, managing to interconnect them through multiple cables and one huge surge box that dominated most of her desk.  
  
"Well as lovely as this is... I need to go find a newspaper."  
  
Rin barely heard him for the moment since she was busy talking to Kagome about the recent events at their own highschool and how the rest of her friends were doing. In the middle of it all a rather odd thought occurred to her, "Didn't that weird kid in the red have silver hair like Sesshoumaru's?" She simply pushed it off as some odd coincidence as she returned to telling Rin all about Sango and Miroku. Interrupted at times by the sound of Shippo's voice declaring he won again. Sesshoumaru returned eventually with a cup of coffee in one hand, the daily newspaper in the other. Those golden eyes of his that enchanted many a girl glancing over the entertainment section, before going right to the section addressing Silver Cove High School. Wondering if just maybe his hunt would end at this school for that half-witted brother. Even if Inu Yasha had managed to avoid him this long, crimes needed to be repaid even if it took him a lifetime. His hand clenched for a moment just at the thought of it...until he noted Rin's concerned face.  
  
"Sessy, is something wrong you look tense."  
  
"I'm alright Rin. Kagome if you'd like to talk, I had the same thing happen to me so i'll understand."  
  
"I know Sess, thanks. I'm glad you all made it here."  
  
"Our pleasure, it's nice to take a break from college for the moment."  
  
A energetic smile was placed upon Kagome's face as she started to tell them all about how they'd get to meet Miroku tomorrow since he'd be helping with the services, and Sango as well. She really hoped that her old friends and new ones would get along. The night seemed to be gone in a flash they had been up all night talking, only interrupted when Sesshoumaru had to run downstairs to get more coffee. Then again he had always been something of a Java addict.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The viewing had only gone an hour or so, mostly with close friends and family that had traveled from the mainland to pay their respects. Even her father's company came down, the company's president promised they'd be well taken care of as none of this would have happened if he hadn't transferred Mr.Higarashi. They left soon after a swirl of camera flashes coming from the entryway apparently trying to get an interview with the President of the company. Though she really didn't mind so much what happened those dark brown eyes flickering down to the open casket where her father lay. Slowly kneeling down upon the stool, praying that he'd have a safe journey.  
  
It seemed only minutes later that they all stood under the shadow of a large hill, her father's casket closed and Miroku held his formal staff within a two-hand grip. On the end a lantern of some sort seemed to be attached, though instead of a light it gave off a heavy incense perfume that was said to lift the spirit. The monk completed his star shaped pattern standing where had had started off, placing his staff upon the ground. The assault of incense finally stopped, though the smell lingered across the whole crowd. One or two people attempted not to gag by moving further away towards fresh air.  
  
With his final act he slowly unwrapped the prayer beads he always wore upon his right hand off and gently placed them atop the coffin, his right hand moving back to his face and clenched it in a fist though his index and pointer finger were pointed towards the sky his chant calm and serene.  
  
"May this man rest in peace with the good Lord that this man lived his life for. Though from now on, life will be hard for the others he has left behind. You must accept this fact that one's life can be taken at nay moment. This reminds us of our mortality as sad as it is, though he has left his legacy to continue."  
  
With that he gestured to Kagome and her younger brother before he continued with his ceremonial speech.  
  
"With these Lily Leaves, his favorite flower we send him off from this world. Into the unknown, may this man find his answers in the grace of the heavens."  
  
With that said he finished his duties by taking a bag of lily leaves and spreading them atop the coffin while chanting aloud an ancient hymn of the monks while the coffin was slowly lowered into eternal darkness.  
  
She watched in silence as the coffin was slowly lowered, amazed how well Miroku had done the services not to mention kept religion neutral to some point. Even so the tears started to flow down her face she could no longer hide her grief. She hated looking weak and crying always made her looks like a helpless teenager that would burst open in tears upon the first sign of being hurt or rejected. A moment later she felt Rin and Sango's arms about her enveloping her in a hug as they tried to comfort Kagome. The other people started to disperse from the area, at least the ones that were not close family or friends. Sesshoumaru had other things on his mind through the whole funeral and during the casket going down into the earth, he could hear something moving around out of human range. A moment later he spotted him dressed in all red, red sunglasses and a red hat to hide his heritage, that damn bastard. A flash of anger ran through his body, all but resisting to jump forth from the crowds of people to slay the fool. The only thing holding him back was Kagome's need to grieve, and he wouldn't prefer to have Rin see his violent side. His face returned to its normally calm expression though, his golden eyes were centered upon the lone figure, which disappeared moments later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*A Few Hours Later*  
  
He sat there on the top of his house's roof troubled as ever from who he saw at the funeral even if it had been a good distance away, he still felt those chilling golden eyes upon him. Sesshoumaru knew he was here now, though the question was, how did Sesshoumaru get all the way out here? Maybe the monk would have some answers, and as if by thoughts alone Miroku appeared from the house's upper level access door. ( Sorta like an apartment style thingy flat roof in the middle so people can repair the shingles easier, which slope down on the sides giving the house an appearance that there is no roof or something like that ^^;;; )  
  
"Miroku did you see who was at the funeral?"  
  
"Why yes, Miss Kagome looking lovely as always accompanied by Sango and a few of Kagome's other friends."  
  
"No I mean the other guy."  
  
"What other guy there were many other guys there."  
  
Miroku finished walking to where the shingle started and took a seat right at the edge, unlike Inu Yasha, he was unwilling to trust those things not to break off and carry him off the ledge of the roof and to the ground.  
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
"I don't believe I do Yasha"  
  
A growl of anger left his throat, how did that dumb monk not understand. His hand moved up to his hat and in a flash pulled it off, along with the red shades, placing them upon the shingles while he pointed to his eyes and hair with the other.  
  
"The guy that had the golden eyes like mine! The Long flowing silver hair like mine! He was the tallest person there you braindead monk!"  
  
"Ah yes I suppose I do remember him... Hmm what about him?"  
  
"He's my brother and he's trying to kill me!"  
  
"Well that could prove to be in a problem now couldn't it?" A thoughtful look went over Miroku's face as if he really did care for some reason. Though Inu Yasha wasn't buying it for a second.  
  
"Yes and i'll have to move again if I don't want his claws up my throat! What the hell was he doing there anyway!"  
  
"Ah I believe he is a good friend of Miss. Kagome and consort to the young lady named Rin."  
  
"That damn wench leading him to me! I'm going to kill her."  
  
"Now that's not a surprising idea, but have you ever thought that your brother might be staying over with her?"  
  
"I don't care i'll be in and out within a few minutes."  
  
With that he jumped off the roof leaving a rather confused Miroku to try to put together his thoughts... "Now why would Inu Yasha's own brother want to kill him, I believe there must be more wheels turning behind this then Inu Yasha says." A soft sigh passed through his lips before picking himself up from the roof...this troubled him greatly. At the moment he could do nothing Inu Yasha's hot headedness would cost him as it always did. Hopefully he didn't cash a check on his life that would bounce.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fini!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOh muy scario what will happen next when he tries to assassinate Kagome or kidnap her hmm I'd ask for peoples opinions on what to do have him try to kill her or just Kidnap her but since I don't happen to have any reviewers other then myself and one other I guess i'll just do whatever I want. I'm coming up with this plot as I go along so anything could happen next ! Will Kikyo and Kagome ever run into each other so I can kill off Kikyo? Will Sesshoumaru catch Inu Yasha and save Kagome? Will Kouga make an appearance to get Inu Yasha playing the hero? Will Shippo beat his high score on Silent Hill 3? And Will Miroku and Sango ever get further in their relationship then beating each other up? All these answers to come in the next few chapters that will never be read by anyone but me!! 


	5. Late Night Brawl

moongoddess1989: I loove your story!! but why does Fluffy wanna kill Inu ? ;_;  
  
Because I say so, well I have no reason yet well no solid reason but it'll become clear eventually and such I'm just coming up with this story as I go along, there is a slight outline but rather flexible.  
  
Inu-girl1 I'm really liking this but the part about him wanting to kill Kagome was uncalled for  
  
Don't worry everything gets happy, that's why Kouga still has a part to play as I mentioned. I just am saying it was Inu Yasha being hot headed and thinking he found a quick fix to getting Sessy off his tail by getting rid of her. Though sorry to say but eventually Kagome will be hurt in someway. By who you ask? Who else then Kikyo!  
  
Oh yeah this is gonna be my first fight in the fic so uh yeah tell me if I need to work on it x.x; and yay! Kagome and Inu Yasha will start getting together in this chapter hopefully things'll go better in the next few chapters for the two. Though with Kikyo's promise probably not without tests of will and love.  
  
Silver Cove: Late night brawl  
  
Once more he took in the air through his sensitive nostrils picking up different things from the house, someone was eating Pringles down in the living room, another room held the subtle smell of dying roses. Though the one that interested him was right across from the roof he was standing on. He didn't smell Sesshoumaru anywhere... so it seemed Kagome was ripe for the taking. His mind went into overdrive, how could he dispose of her before she confirmed that he was at the school. The reason behind wanting to kill her seemed to be flawed, it was more that he just wanted to take his anger out on something which happened to be her.  
  
He waited a few more minutes for the last few lights in the house to go out, one in the main room was still on but it was more of a bluish white glow from a TV though it mattered not. For Kagome was in her room, he could smell her fresh water lilies just picked whilst in full bloom. Deciding to make his move he tensed his leg muscles 'ere jumping forth from the roof. Gliding across the gap in-between houses he landed silently at the windowsill of Kagome's room, he expected to see a sleeping defenseless girl. Instead he found two very awake and frightened girls staring back at him.  
  
"Kagome you're coming with me!"  
  
Slipping in through the window as quickly as he had landed, his right arm gathered up Kagome, as there seemed to be silent bliss for a moment, Rin was too scared to move for a moment. Though when she realized Inu Yasha's arm was reaching for her next she screamed bloody murder, waking everyone else in the house how sound carried.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!! Sesshoumaru!! Help Help!!"  
  
He was too surprised by the girl's screams for his half brother, was he really here? If it wasn't a bluff he had to be out of here now, one last glare was delivered to Rin before he jumped forth from the window. About the time Kagome realized her situation and started to scream before a rough hand landed over her face. As he landed perfectly upon the next roof those golden eyes glanced back to the house, though no Sesshoumaru came forth at him.  
  
"Keh as I thought, that girl was bluffing."  
  
He took a glance down at his unwilling cargo before deciding that the forest would be an out of the way place for her to disappear...though it would be sad she did smell nice, alot nicer then Kikyo ever did. The fact these thoughts were creeping into his mind seemed to cause him more pain and the words Kikyo had said in the hall a few days ago. With one more look about he departed once more jumping from rooftop to rooftop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin sat there on the verge of tears they had just been talking when all of a sudden she was snatched away. The crowd that had gathered within her room seemed to be asking her all these questions at once, none that she could answer. She felt like curling into a tiny ball before she felt the gentle hands of Sesshoumaru enclose about her shoulders. Even if he gave no emotion, it made her feel that much better to have him there. Now she attempted to answer the questions aimed at her by the other four people within the room.  
  
"I don't know who it was...some kid in all red jumped into the room! He tried to get me too but he seemed to be out for Kagome more then me, when I yelled Sesshoumaru's name he ran."  
  
"It was my half-wit brother, don't worry he doesn't come close to matching my power. Now please be careful till I return with Kagome."  
  
He gently let go of Rin even if he never smiled to her, she knew that he loved her. The smell of Inu Yasha was all over the room and would be easy to trace, how that idiot had missed his presence, he could not fathom. Though he wrote it off as Inu Yasha being a full before he followed Inu Yasha's sent out the window, jumping forth from house to house following Inu Yasha's scent much like a fan girl to a pop star.  
  
The only thoughts running through his head were thoughts of keeping Kagome safe from that pig headed idiot, if he had hurt his friend he would have one more reason to seek Inu Yasha's death. The city and houses in general started to fade away and more trees sprung up, it was only a few more houses till the scent came from the tree branches where his brother had landed. The little fool really did seek his death if this was the kind of obvious trail he was leaving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He slowly set Kagome down at his feet, where he had chosen her execution site. An internal struggle was still playing within him "Why are you doing this?" one voice would say while another responded "She knows Sesshoumaru isn't that reason enough?" Though once more his human side his sensible side responded. "Are you trying to kill her just so Sesshoumaru doesn't know you're at the school? News flash he already does!" "No I'm not she looks like Kikyo too." Once more his sensible side responded. "Well that makes perfect sense, kill her for looking like Kikyo. You make no sense sometimes maybe you really are a half wit." A growl came forth startling Kagome for a moment. "I'm you, why are you talking about yourself like that!" "And why are you talking to yourself it's rather unhealthy." The fact he couldn't figure out some reason why he wanted to kill her stunned him to some point. Instead he turned to the now silent Kagome, with a glare in his eyes.  
  
"You're to remain silent wench...if you utter a word i'll slash your thro-"  
  
"You'll do no such thing Little Brother, instead you'll never touch that girl in any harmful way again or any other girl."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Have you forgotten already the carnage I came back to from Spring break, her blood was every where it was hard to miss."  
  
He didn't give his little brother a chance to answer, moving swiftly forwards his face impassive, yet so much brutal force was held behind it, as he came in much like a dancer. His left leg came up for but a moment before his foot connected solidly to Inu Yasha's chest, sending him hurtling back past his captive into the stone wall with a bone shattering crunch. The bricks of the old Japanese enclosed artillery firing area crumbled slightly from the impact.  
  
He slowly pushed himself free of the wall a growl leaving his throat. "How dare you accuse me of that you uncaring bastard! Don't go off and assume things before you gather evidence!" Depending on pure power as he did, he ran straight forwards at Sesshoumaru, his fists flying. Though to his discontent his older brother moved back or blocked them just in time. For a moment he drew back from his eld brother, before shuffling forwards his leading leg thrusting deep into Sesshoumaru's unprotected stomach, as his other leg came back into contact with the ground.  
  
He fell back with a slight grunt of pain, though he would not show weakness before Inu Yasha. "You dare call me a liar, you sitting there in a pool of blood flexing your claws and smiling!" A rage started to fill him as he came in at Inu Yasha dodging the blows meant to strike him, his claws came forth from his fingers stabbing Inu right in the chest. As he drove further he felt a knee connect solidly with his stomach causing a burst of blood vessels within. A moment later he pulled back from his younger brother, hacking softly as he started to spit up blood.  
  
One of his hands flew across his chest where his brother had stabbed him deeply... a sharp pain came through every time he attempted to breathe, he must have bruised or broken a rib. Not that it mattered, it would heal in due time. He needed to finish this quick and knock Sesshoumaru out for a few hours, enough for him to get out of here. Taking advantage of his brother's immobile form, he brought his leg up in a crescent kick over Sesshoumaru's head before it crashed down at the juncture of the neck and head. Normally this would kill a human, though just to make sure moved in bring his knee up only to bite back a scream of pain. When he looked down his brother had his one hand dug into the knee, the claws hitting the bone and as Sesshoumaru drug it away, he pulled muscle and flesh with him.  
  
He watched as Inu Yasha moved back favoring the uninjured leg, dammit that should have put the little bastard out. It seemed Inu Yasha was more stubborn then he thought, through all of this Kagome remained silent seeing as she couldn't do a thing. He came in at his wounded brother bringing his left leg up and snapping a fake kick at his head, as Inu Yasha brought his arms up to protect his neck and head. He diverted the real kick to behind the wounded knee, which caused Inu Yasha to buckle a moment, one of his hands going down to the knee to clutch it though it didn't stop him from falling to the ground. He continued the abuse, driving his leg into the back of Inu Yasha's now unprotected neck, sending the younger dog demon skidding across the floor...surely knocked out by now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ( Miroku break!! For those that need a dose of groping lechery in the midst of the battle, here it is. )  
  
Still dressed in his monk's uniform from the funeral ceremony he trudged onto the bus, hoping to get home and maybe gather his star gazing instruments to gaze through Sango's window while she was undressing. He only had a short time interval before she got home and got dressed again. A sly smirk came over his features as he saw something else to distract his attention. A young schoolgirl probably a freshman was leaning over to look at something on the ground. This was too perfect to pass up, as he slowly made his way towards the girl he didn't notice that it was the same girl he had tried to feel up a few days ago. That was till he was but inches of her, she suddenly stood up with a can of pepperspray in her hand. "pervert!!!" With that his eyes were all of a sudden on fire and he stepped back into another group of girls that doused him with a second round of pepper spray.  
  
( ah it seems things didn't turn out very well, stay tuned for more pointless Miroku mini adventures. )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A groan of pain left him, as he opened his eyes he could barely see the wall, everything seemed fuzzy and not in their right order, as he slowly pulled himself up to one knee. Sesshoumaru's voice came from behind in a warbled tone barely distinguishable. "Before I kill you, why did you kidnap Kagome?" He slowly turned his head back towards his incoming brother though he really couldn't comprehend it at the moment. "I have no clue... I was angry so I decided to kill her before she could confirm I was at the scho-"  
  
He never let Inu Yasha finish the sentence, that damn fool. How could he even dare to think about killing Kagome, it seemed his little brother had become more lost and insensible since he left then ever before. Though it had been fun toying with Inu Yasha it was time to silence him forever. An elbow came about bashing Inu Yasha across his face snapping his neck close to the point of breaking.  
  
"Sesshoumaru please don't kill him!" She had finally snapped out of her dazed like state and saw Inu Yasha's condition. Though she didn't understand any of this, she did realize Sesshoumaru was about to kill him, maybe it was that she had seen enough death. Or maybe something else...she knew not, but she threw herself on top of Inu Yasha's broken body glaring up at Sesshoumaru unhappily. "I've seen enough death for the rest of my life. Please don't kill him not yet." Tears started to gather at the brim of her eyes as Sesshoumaru balled up his fists drawing blood as his nails dug deep into his palms at her request alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It seemed as if it had been days since she got back into school...even after what happened the night before which kept her up all night, she still felt as if she needed to get back before she missed too much homework. Not that she was all that attentive in school either, since Shippo, Rin and Sesshoumaru departed back to the mainland for college or school. Though the fact they promised to return during summer break brought a smile to her face all through the day.  
  
It wouldn't be till lunch she would meet her first feeling of unease, when she and Sango made their way to the usual tree they sat at. Instead of just Miroku sitting there sipping green tea, Inu Yasha was laying upon one of the tree branches overhead, his gaze moving idly over to Kagome. She watched in silence as he slipped off the tree to land gracefully upon his feet. "Had he come back to finish her off?" Her mind questioned as she sat down calmly unsure as to what to do. Sango and Miroku both had been filled in about the night before, though Miroku seemed troubled he made no aggressive movements as Sango did.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing you psychopathic murder!" She almost whispered in that dangerous voice of hers as she eyed him up, wounded as he was with bandages wrapped about his partially exposed chest he blew her off, instead speaking directly to Kagome. "Hey I'm sorry I did that last night, I don't know what I was doing."  
  
"Obviously." She responded in a curt and passive voice, her left hand moving to her lunch bag and pulled forth a juice box. Now she really wished she had started to pack green tea as Sango did, with days like this it was no wonder why alot of people drank it.  
  
"Well I'm sorry anyway, I promise it won't happen ever again." Despite how he appeared not to care much for other people outwardly, he seemed to be fidgeting with his hands a great deal. For some reason he felt like he wanted her to accept his apologize as more then that. He quickly squashed that feeling down, last time he felt like that Kikyo had crushed him like a bug then left him out under the scorching sun.  
  
She simply sat there for a moment, letting him hang. Under those shades and that hat he always wore, he had golden eyes like his brother. Along with those cute puppy dog-ears that brought a small smile to her face just thinking about them. Her response was more pleasant then he expected it to be "Of course Inu Yasha, don't worry much worse things have happened to me then that." A slight sinking feeling came into her stomach even as she maintained that outside cheer, what if...what if he found out where she had transferred to. Despite the questioning stares she simply stared off into space.  
  
For some reason he felt some kind of concern for the girl at her words..."Some had hurt her more then what I did? How is that possible..." Since she wasn't giving any more answers he decided to let her be under the care of Sango and Miroku. With that he departed across the courtyard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Kikyo!! Kikyo!! You'll never guess what I just saw! That Kag... Kagmoe? Well anyway that new girl is talking with Inu Yasha." Kikyo's head snapped up within a second a cold glare moving to her face setting into her normal sour expression. "Show me." Within moments Kikyo and a small group of friends were crowded behind the bush watching Inu Yasha talking with Kagome and how happy she looked. The look alone drove Kikyo mad, despite how she had played with Inu Yasha's heart, he was still her toy until she sent him off for good. How dare that girl even think of talking to him, the concern he was showing. "Kikyo...what are you going to do?" Her response was cold and cunning. "Oh don't worry girls I'll make sure she'll never touch him again or feel that way, didn't I give him a promise to keep all girls out of his reach?" 


	6. Songs and Pictures

Ok to start I don't own either song, the first one is by Silverstien: smashed into pieces off their CD when broken is easily fixed, the second is from Relient K: From end to end off their CD Two lefts don't make a right but three do, please don't sue me cause you know you like my story .; Now the reason for no instant update is I've been working hard on this chapter ::cough:: alright that was a lie, I've been reading a lot of stuff from MoonSilver, really good Inu and Kenshin Writer ^_^ I'd suggest you all take a look.  
  
Chris James: Sorry about the mix up well bigggg mix up on my part, it's been a few years since World history and being the ignorant American I am I figured hey that sounds like a good place they came through it sounds like it might be near France. Well sorry anyway I'll fix that soon promise  
  
Crystal Sapphire: Well I can't kill Kikyo yet she still has a part to play as a bitch in the next three chapters hurting Kagome, though eventually I think Inu Yasha will get pissed. Well anyway, Shippo's game doesn't actually have anything to do with this story, I was just bored and added it in.  
  
Inu-Girl1: Well you'll get your romantic moment, can't promise it'll last long heh but you'll figure out in the next chapter and don't worry their will be more antics of his and Sango will eventually fall for him.  
  
To the rest of you thank you for reading and don't hesitate to post your thoughts up or questions I'll do my best to answer them, but with school on the 25th and AP Biology we'll see how much I post  
  
Silver Cove: Songs and Pictures  
  
That annoying buzzing sound started once the clock decided it was time for her to awaken. Even though she was a morning person, she simply could not stand the high pitched alarm. Her left hand came down heavily upon the off button with a solid smack, pulling her hand back almost immediately from the pain she had dealt herself.  
  
She took the next few minutes to hop about her room while trying to dress herself in her school uniform. While the other hand held her comb and started to run it through her hair, if only she didn't have to wake up this early to walk to school. Though she had no real choice in the matter as her mother left for her job right after Kagome woke up almost, and her father took the car to wor-, as if some bad nightmare she remembered that her father was no longer here. Her normally happy mindset was combating constantly with the depression that attempted to creep into her thoughts, at breakfast and dinner it usually managed to remind her of it.  
  
One moment later she had dressed herself and stood in front of her mirror for a moment to make sure that her hair didn't look frizzy or messy, a small smile ran past her lips wondering if Inu Yasha would notice the slight amount of perfume she had applied upon her hair. Shaking her heads of such thoughts in a mental talk a moment later. "Snap out of it girl he's Sesshoumaru's little brother, and Sess didn't seem to happy to see him. Not to mention the whole kidnapping me thing." With a disgusted sigh she made her way downstairs to an empty house. Everyone else had departed for the day, so figuring she would just eat on the way she grabbed a bagel on the way out.  
  
She almost fell over backwards at the sight before her, Inu Yasha sitting there in a huge dodge ram pick up, she only knew it was him since his head was hanging out the window as he practically yelled at her. "Hey Kagome you want a ride to school or not?" Was he asking her what she thought he was, and the second question was why? Without Sesshoumaru about he would have no problem getting her, though he could easily have done that at night. Finally with uneasy steps she made her way over to the black truck, and pulled the door open before hopping in.  
  
"Glad you decided to take me up for the ride." Ending it with something akin to a satisfied grunt he started up the truck, the engine purred happily as fuel entered into it's hungry mouth per se. He shifted into first gear and with a slight jolt the huge truck took off from where it had been parked. Taking a glance over at his passenger she had her face rested against the window, seemed like she didn't want to be bothered... Hopefully she was just thinking or something like that and not scared of him, oh well why did he care? It was only a damn girl and that was that, as if to make a point to himself he switched on his CD player and music filled the car a moment later.  
  
The music was Screamocore as some people started to call if, fairly obvious from the lyrics and how they were sung  
  
Never again. I'll slit my throat with the Knife I pulled out of my spine. Maybe When you find out that I'm dead, you'll realize what you did to me. And if my lungs still let me breathe, would you be there for me? If I can make myself believe, I'll give you back what you took away. No, I won't let it go. Douse myself in gasoline. So don't save me when you come into the fire. I'd rather die then have to see your smile. You made me swear, I can't sleep. Realize all these things that you took from me. Smash my heart into dust. Suffocate my mind. Tear at me from inside. Smash apart what you created. How Can I ever stop you from crushing my soul? It was yours to behind with.  
  
He found himself humming along with the lyrics, it was his favorite song after the incident with Kikyo and it described his emotions about her to a tea. Leaving out the fact he wanted to rend her limb from limb while she begged for her life. A small smile started to form at his lips, if she'd only give him a reason... He glanced over to Kagome who had been silent the entire ride not looking at him what so ever...keh whatever. A moment later he found himself sounding more concerned about her then he had told himself. "Hey are you alright over their Kagome, you haven't talked much..."  
  
"Hmm, oh yes I'm fine." Like a flash of lightning she sat up in her seat away from the window she had been resting upon, a wide smile upon her face. "Uh you sure about that and all?" She blinked a little bit, what was up with him? Did he care about her business or how she was doing, he hadn't shown much emotion other then hate towards anyone other then the few times he interacted with Miroku. "Why would do you care about me?" He gave her a look as if she had shot him or something worse. "Keh of course not, just wanted to make sure you were ok and all."  
  
Unprovoked a thought came forth in her mind a moment later she had totally forgotten about Sango she was probably waiting by her door wondering if she was sick! "Inu Yasha stop the car I forgot about Sango!" Inu Yasha did nothing of the sorta and simply continued driving. "Don't worry Miroku has got it under control." For some reason that didn't make her feel much better, even if Miroku and Sango were friends... he was still a pervert.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a sudden ring at her door, and her mother answered it for her as she was still getting ready for school. She heard her mother call up a moment later. "Sango a young boy is here saying he wants to drive you to school." Now who would be here willing to drive her to school, a slight shake of her head as she admitted she had naught a clue who it was. Before she'd blow them off though, she'd be nice enough to listen to them. Taking a moment to pull her hair up into a high ponytail with a hair scrunchy ( SP? ) , she flipped her hair and made her way down the stairs.  
  
Much to her surprise it was Miroku standing there with a giant grin upon his face, which usually meant he was up to no good. She really didn't want to know why he was picking her up, though curiosity eventually over took rational thinking. "So exactly what are you doing here?" If anything that grin seemed to get bigger, he had something planned and she wanted to get out of it if possible. "Well since Inu Yasha picked up Kagome, he hinted that I should do the same for you..." Her eyes widened at those words Inu Yasha take Kagome?! But he kidnapped her last time, who knows what he was doing with her now. "Well Miss. Sango your chariot awaits." He waved to the huge white SUV with a rather ridiculous statement upon the side that had been stenciled on in red "Sango I love you, will you bear my child!"  
  
She managed to keep her face straight and pretended not to notice, if she didn't he'd have already been in the emergency room. "So all you Monks drive holy SUVs?" She commented dryly as she hoisted herself onto the side runner and once more into the seat itself, swinging her book bag about to sit upon her lap. A small smile crept across his face. "Indeed we do My Wife to be, for this holds the power of Buddha within and graces me with the power to charm any lady that sits within the passenger seat, soon you will grow dizzy and only thoughts of me will fill you head. But worry not! For I will never leave you if you desire me so." A soft shudder ran through her shoulders at the thought, this whole getting a ride from Miroku was starting to look worse and worse.  
  
He felt a large smile creeping to his lips boarding on a lecherous grin he seemed to get, he had it totally planned out so Sango would fall for him by the end of the car ride. Within moments he had turned on the car and placed the Relient K CD in and hopefully she'd get the hint from the words of the song, he had chosen it very carefully indeed. The sound was Indie, not something one would think a lecher like himself would listen to.  
  
Excuse me, but I've got a request Could you take the gag off my mouth? I admit I'm fairly impressed Cause you're the best at blocking me out I believe that we weren't quite done I know it's hard to hear me out again I realize, you're not the only one Who's terrified of life from end to end Hey hey, can you hear anything I say I'm feeling unwanted, that's not what I wanted And attention to me is something you refuse to pay Cause I just can't believe the way that this Continues to go on I say I wish you didn't always think I'm wrong So tell me Tell me what will it take to get this through your head And tell me what it will take Until you see things through from end to end Excuse me, but isn't this the way That things always turn into something good You've tried to ignore the things I say But in the end you found you never could Hey hey, can you hear anything I say You search for the short cut, you live life but what for I love you and hope you will find the truth some day So tell me Tell me what will it take to get this through your head And tell me what it will take To get you on my good side again And tell me what will it take To get this through your head And tell me will it take To forget what you knew Just let him find you  
  
And then you'll see things through from end to end  
  
As she listened to the song the words that flowed through it started to nag at her attention, till half way through the song she listened intently. Was there some chance... that he had actually put thought into this, there was no way he just happened to select that song. As it went on it continued to describe the situation they had to a tea almost. She cast a single glance over at Miroku...Could this really be happening, it was so surreal so perfect. If only it didn't end so soon, pulling into his normal parking place by the school.  
  
She was just about to get out of the car when Miroku gently placed a hand upon her shoulder to hold her there. "Here this is for you, so you'll always have a piece of me." His face was solemn, not at all lecherous, so she figured he must mean it. Her hand slowly took the card he had handed her, and opened it. One quick glance was all it took for her eyes to widen to almost saucer shape gathering an intake of air. "PERVERT!" She screamed as she jumped out of the door running for the safety of the school building.  
  
He watched with slight puzzlement at how she responded, geez it was only a picture of him. Ah well who knew the mind of girls with a shrug he shut off the car and decided to have a talk with Inu Yasha about all this, he'd know what to do.  
  
Okies I'm gonna be evil and leave it there ::snicker:: so you can imagine what Miroku gave her while you wait, any ways next chapter will be more of a Kikyo Vs. Kagome fight type word thing and then Kikyo's evil plan is set into play, eh and mmmmaaaaybe you'll find out what Miroku gave Sango 


End file.
